I like you
by BoredGamer
Summary: Reader Insert. You've got a confession to make, and well- you're quite nervous about it as well.


You knocked on the apartment door, hearing your friend's footsteps approach followed by the sounds of unlocking. The door opened to reveal her face, one that made your heartbeat quicken and your nervousness worsen. Her short hair framed it perfectly, eyes staring at you in a friendly manner with a welcoming smile. You returned it, along with a casual greeting as you always did.

"How was work today?" Jill asked, stepping away from the door and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Tiring, as usual," You relayed your usual work day to her as you ambled into the living room, sitting down in your favourite seat, "How about you?"

"Nothing but boring ol' paper work," she laughed, "Oh, and Chris making a fool of himself in front of Captain Wesker."

"Oh boy," you smiled, finding yourself relaxing and enjoying her company, almost making you forget.

"Hey… Is everything alright?" She asked, leaving the kitchen with two mugs in hand. She set one down in front of you, her eyes trained on you with a look of empathy and concern as she sat across with her own.

"What do you mean?" You asked, anxiety returning.

"I just assumed, ah- your text made me worry a bit" she seemed to relax a moment well you continued to silently worry, mentally cursing yourself.

"Sorry, I- it's nothing to worry about really…" you took a drink, making a face at the unexpected temperature of the liquid.

"Careful, it's hot still" she warned you with a chuckle, one you mimicked as you agreed halfheartedly.

Silence followed, one laced with awkwardness. You were unsure if she felt the same way but something told you it was very mutual. Of course, that something may not be completely true nor logical, but it was sure as hell the loudest. You excused yourself to the washroom, unable to bear it any longer.

The colder room felt nice, a tiny bit calming really- or it may have been the idea of it as a momentary escape that was having the calming effect. Either way you approached the sink and ran some cold water. Slashing it on your face helped. With a deep breath you took a towel and dried, pausing momentarily to look at yourself in the mirror. A mini pep talk came, convincing yourself that things will be alright no matter the outcome.

You reached into your packet pulling out your phone with the towel resting on your arm. Pulling up your test message history with Jill you took another look at the message in question. The one telling her in vague detail there was something you needed to tell her. You lingered on the screen for awhile, taking in the situation before forcing yourself to shut it off again and hang the towel. With one last look at the mirror you left the room.

Upon entering the hallway, you saw Jill waiting nearby, leaning against the wall looking down at the ground. Her arms were wrapped around her torso. You realized she looked very cute in what she was wearing, a casual jeans and tub top look. You didn't have long to admire her pose and appearance before she noticed you.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked, concern back in her voice as she straighten herself.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just…nervous."

"Nervous? Of what?" She came closer, putting a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

"Look, you're a really good friend…and I don't, I don't wanna mess that up." you confessed, looking away from her.

"Awe…" she called your name and switched hands on your shoulder, using the previous one to wrap around you and guide you back to the living room. "How could you mess that up?"

"I…" you trailed off, sighing.

She eventually led you to the couch, sitting you down with her as she kept eye contact. "You're amazing, I don't see how you could mess that up." Her face turned more serious, "did something happen? You know I can help you…you don't have to worry."

"No, no… nothing happened," you laughed a bit, wondering just what was going through her mind. Maybe work was making her think something horrendous had happened. The brief idea of Jill getting the other S.T.A.R.S. members to track some hypothetically person down for hurting you was a flattering one.

"I just…" you avoided her eyes, speaking very softly, "I like you."

You waited, the silence felt like forever and that thought made you think of every romance novel or fanfiction you've read but you'll be damned if it wasn't true. Thankfully it wasn't like what they made it seem, Jill responding rather quickly despite your expectations.

"I like you too."

You looked up to her smiling, half doubting what you heard or if she got what you meant by "like."

"I mean like as in girlfrie-" you mumbled, cut off by her finishing the sentence. You both smiled, seemingly flustered by the new development.

"Wow, I was not expecting that," she confessed.

"Really? You seemed like the overly calm one for a second, made me wonder-"

"You can blame work for that,"

"No, I think that's just your nature. No using work as a scape goat this time." You poked her as she stood up. In return she leaned down a placed a kiss on your cheek before disappearing.

"You sticking around for supper?"

* * *

A/N: So a little cute thing before I head to bed, just wanted to write and this came about. I'll let you decide what continues on from here and if you stay and what-not! I love Reader inserts and I wanna learn how to write 'em (how much I should leave open ended for you to fill in the blanks and how to write the Reader and so on). I also realized I'm not quite sure on Jill's personality in a domestic setting! So that's something I gotta work more on. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
